An Australian Way of Live
by Ovalie
Summary: Cela fait un moment que ma vie n'a plus tellement de sens. Je vie parce qu'il faut vivre. Mais c'est grâce à une personne que je vais apprendre à vivre par plaisir.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : J'ai adopté un Australien.

J'ai pas eu une vie forcement simple, ni particulièrement difficile. Mais on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit franchement ordinaire. Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, je n'écris pas forcement par plaisir. J'aime bien écrire, raconte des histoires fantastiques dont je serais l'héroïque héroïne, mais là c'est ma vie. Ma vraie vie. Vous allez peut être croire que je m'invente une vie, que j'enjolive ce que j'ai fais et que sa n'a pas pu se passer comme cela. Vous avez déjà tord. Bien sur que le regard que je pose sur tout ce que j'ai fais ne sera que subjectif, mais sera d'autant plus vrai, plus vivant !

Quand Luke m'a quitté, je me suis dis "tant mieux !" mais ce n'était qu'une façade. J'étais tout, sauf heureuse. Il était parti avec une belle brune qui avait 5 ans de moins que moi, et qui ne lui avait pas fait deux enfants. Brooke. Elle venait plusieurs fois à la maison, en tant qu'amie ou soeur des amis de Luke. Et moi, évidemment, je n'ai rien remarqué. Rien. Que dalle, nada, niet, nothing. Rien de rien. J'ai été la pire des connes, naïves, cruches, idiotes, amoureuses de toute. Je n'ai pas remarqué non plus que ma relation se dégradait avec mon mari. Et puis, il est partit. Enfin, il n'est pas rentré un soir. Se faire larguer par téléphone alors qu'il est avec sa maîtresse, c'est dur.

J'ai eu mes deux enfants pour survivre. Pour survivre à toute cette procédure de divorce. Et surtout au fait qu'il se trimballait tout le temps avec Brooke. Partout. L'horreur. Je ne pouvais pas les éviter, je travaille avec Luke. J'ai rapidement refusé de l'interviewer, peu importe le sujet. Je ne pouvais plus supporter son regard bleu. Tout sauf Luke McAlister.

Oh pardon, je n'ai peut être pas été assez précise sur ma vie professionnel. Je suis journaliste sportive spécialisé dans le rugby. Luke est rugbyman international. Pas n'importe quel rugbyman. C'est un All Black. La crème de la crème en fait.

Après mon divorce, j'avais organisé ma vie afin qu'il n'y ait plus d'imprévu. J'avais peur des imprévus. Quand mes enfants étaient là, je m'organisais par rapport à eux. Sinon, je m'organisais par rapport à mes envies. Normal, me direz vous. Cependant, je connais peu de gens qui, ayant envie d'aller boire un coup dans un bar quelconque, le décale à un autre jour sous prétexte que ce n'était pas prévu et qu'il faut s'y préparer psychologiquement. Oui, oui, c'est toute une aventure d'aller boire un soda ou n'importe quoi dans un bar. J'habite à Christchurch, sur l'île du sud, en Nouvelle Zélande, et c'est plutôt une ville tranquille. Donc, le taux de risque de se faire agresser dans un foutu bar est mince. J'ai 28 ans, toutes mes dents mais pas assez d'autonomie et d'indépendance pour aller boire un coup dans un bar !

Dans la vie, pour avancer, il faut faire face aux imprévus et aller au delà de sa petite routine. C'est quelque chose que j'avais oublié, puisque je ne vivais qu'enfermé dans une vie monotone. Cela m'empêchait de trop penser aux souvenirs.

Ce jour là, un collègue, Jack Fitzgerald, partait à la retraite après des années de bons et loyaux services au journal. Je ne l'appréciais par plus que sa, mais le résultat fut le même : j'étais invitée (et pas question de se défiler) à fêter sa. Après une longue journée de labeur, je traînais des pieds avec certains de mes collègues pour me rendre jusqu'au lieu de la fête. Jack était assez connu comme chroniqueur et son départ à la retraite avait été vivement commenté. C'est à partir de cette polémique là qu'il avait décidé d'organiser une énorme fête. J'avoue avoir été prise au dépourvu ; je m'attendais à un restaurant sympa entre collègues et pas à retrouver la moitié de la Nouvelle-Zélande au Christchurch Stadium. Jack avait réuni le must du must dans le monde rugbystique (joueurs, chroniqueurs, commentateurs, journalistes, anciens joueurs, ...) dans le grand stade. Oui, tout se passait sur le terrain. Il y avait des tables de bois déposés de ci et là, des stands ; les projecteurs qui habituellement éclairaient des matchs illuminaient notre soirée.

Elle battait son plein, cette soirée. Même moi, si souvent à l'écart, je m'amusais comme une folle. Je courais partout, allant parler à une personne puis partait chercher une bière et recroisait une autre personne. Je discutais avec tout le monde et personne à la fois. On oubliait tout. Le classement, les matchs, nos soucis. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Une vraie fête, je passais enfin du bon temps !

Je me suis installée à une table au hasard, une bière à la main dont la moitié était tombée par terre. J'ai éclaté de rire en entendant une blague, pas si drôle que sa, mais j'étais légèrement pompette. En face de moi, j'ai reconnu Matthew Henjak, ancien joueur des Brumbies et du XV Australien qui c'était fait virer à cause de ses problèmes d'alcool. Il avait retrouvé un club pour une saison, les Crusaders qui avaient perdu leur demi de mêlé, Dan Carter, partis pour Perpignan et qui avait besoin d'un remplaçant temporaire. En clair, Henjak n'était que le bouche trou en attendant le retour du All Black.

Henjak avait la tête dans ses bras. On aurait dit qu'il dormait. NDLR : On reconnaît Matt Henjak très facilement à ses coupes de cheveux délirantes. Ce soir, une partie de son crâne était entièrement rasé.

Henjak leva mollement la tête. Visiblement, il n'était pas endormis mais avec beaucoup bu. Il m'a fixé un moment et moi, je n'ai pas bougé, un peu surprise.

- Je sais que l'alcool est dangereux pour la santé ! A grogné Henjak avant de remettre sa tête dans ses bras.

J'ai soupiré. Il était dans un état lamentable et je mettais ma main a coupé qu'il ne tenait pas debout.

- Pourquoi tu bois comme un trou ? Lui ais je demandé, enfin crié. Sa t'a coûté ta place chez les Brumbies !

- Ta gueule.

Je me suis levé, ai fais le tour de la table avant de m'asseoir à coté de lui. Il m'a regardé bizarrement, surpris peut être, mais c'était difficile à dire avec le peu de lumière qu'il y avait et son regard vitreux du à l'alcool.

- Bon écoute moi bien toi ! En fait non, suis moi et en silence ! Me suis je écrié

Je me suis levé et l'ai saisi par le bras. Pas question qu'il vomisse et détruise la soirée de Jack, parce que oui, quand Henjak boit, il ne déprime pas, il frappe. J'ai tiré sur son bras pour le lever - un peu, il fait quand même près de 90kg. Il devait être tellement surpris qu'il s'est levé d'un bond et m'a suivit sans rechigner alors que je sortais du stade en fendant la foule. Sa a dut faire jacasser beaucoup de mauvaises langues que l'ex d'un All Black aide l'ex Brumbies à ne pas peter un câble.

C'est une fois dehors qu'il se dégagea. Il résistait plutôt bien à l'alcool. Ma main aurait été coupée si j'avais vraiment parié sur sa démarche. Il passé la main dans ses cheveux, soupiré, et a exprimé tout son mépris pour moi

- Pff. Il est ou le problème ? J'ai le droit de me bourrer la gueule quand même ! On s'connait même pas !

Je n'ai pas eu à répondre car il s'est retourné pour vomir. Bruyamment, et beaucoup. Il a craché par terre. J'ai soupiré, il a ricané.

- Tu vois Henjak, le problème est là. J'ai un peu, voir carrément, mais rien à branler qu'on ne se connaisse pas ok ? J'ai tout sauf envie que tu te pourrisses la vie ? Et puis sa m'emmerde qu'un joueur qui a des capacités comme toi reste une petite merde parce qu'il noie ses problèmes dans l'alcool. Allez, ramène ton cul, musclé certes, on va chez moi

- Non.

- T'as pas le choix, c'est sa que t'as pas compris.

Je me suis replacé à ses cotés, il a soupiré, et je l'ai tiré. Il m'a suivis à peu près docilement. S'il avait été sobre, cela n'aurait sûrement pas fonctionné. Nous avons marché un moment. Il s'arrêtait, je le tirai, et il s'arrêtait et je le retirais. Cela a continué ainsi jusqu'a ce qu'on arrive devant ma voiture.

- Si tu vomis dans ma voiture, sois sur que quand tu seras en état, t'ira la nettoyer ! Le prévenais je.

Il a simplement hoché la tête et s'est assis à la place du mort, sa tête dodelinant. C'est moi qui ai du lui attaché sa ceinture. Je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir une amende parce qu'un mec bourré à coté de moi ne pouvait pas l'attacher. J'ai ouvert sa fenêtre.

- Si tu vomis, c'est dehors, ok ?

Il ne m'a même pas regardé, il a juste passé une main sur son visage.

L'arrivée chez moi fut assez cocasse, quand on y repense. Henjak a encore vomi, dans mon jardin. Intérieurement, j'étais assez contente qu'il vomisse sur mes plantes et pas dans ma voiture - il parait que c'est de l'engrais naturel. Après avoir arrosé mes hortensias, Henjak ne tenait plus debout, j'ai du le porter jusqu'au palier. Et je vous assure que c'est tout sauf simple de porter un mec de 90kg. Ses jambes ne suivaient pas les miennes. Cela a du prendre près de vingt minutes de l'amener jusqu'a chez moi. Je l'ai laissé tombé par terre pour prendre mes clefs, il a râlé

- Oh tais toi ! Quand tu tiendras sur tes jambes, tu pourras parler ok ?

J'étais essoufflée. Faire vingt mètres avec Henjak était plus difficile que courir un marathon. J'ai mis un moment à ouvrir la porte, mes mains tremblaient.

- Allez viens, feignasse !

J'ai encore du le soulever. Il a trébuché sur la petite marche du palier mais il s'est raccroché de justesse à un mur. J'ai réussi à l'amener jusqu'a mon salon et l'ai lâcher sur mon canapé. Henjak c'est écroulé et s'est mis à ronfler. Je lui ai mis une couverture et ai posé une bassine au sol, au cas ou. De toute façon, s'il salope quelque chose, demain il nettoie tout. Gueule de bois ou pas !


	2. Chapter 2 : Des vies et des crêpes

Chapitre 2 : Des vies et des crêpes.

Je me suis réveillé très tard dans la mâtiné, le lendemain. Je n'étais pas franchement au mieux de ma forme et il a fallut un moment pour que je me rappelle que j'avais un rugbyman dans mon salon. Il était plus de onze heures, était il réveillé ? Je me suis habillé en vitesse et ai descendu les escaliers de ma petite maison pour retrouver Henjak avachis sur le canapé. Cela m'a consterné. Je me suis approché de lui et l'ai secoué

- Debout ! Lui ais je crié.

- Putain mais tu me casses les burnes ! M'as t il rétorqué en me tournant le dos. Tu vois pas que j'suis mort et que ma tête est prête à exploser ?

- Rien à foutre ! Lève toi et va prendre une douche, tu pues.

Il s'est redressé sur le canapé en lâchant un "Putain !". J'ai souris mais je voyais bien que je l'emmerdais plus qu'autre chose. Je lui ai montré la salle de bain et lui donnait quelques fringues de mecs.

- C'est à qui sa ? Me demanda-t-il

- Mon ex.

- Tu vis avec des fringues de ton ex ?

- Ta gueule. Va te laver.

Là, il a sourit. Je l'ai poussé dans la pièce. Je n'avais aucune envie d'expliquer que je ne pouvais pas jeter ses fringues, alors autant qu'elles servent à quelque chose.

En attendant, je me suis installé dans ma cuisine et ai préparé un petit déjeuné. Toute ma vie, j'ai été nulle en cuisine. Je dois être la seule personne au monde à avoir réussi à faire griller des pâtes. Oui, des pâtes. Depuis mon divorce, de un, je n'ai plus personne qui me cuisine quelque chose et de deux, il faut bien faire à manger à mes enfants qui ont respectivement 4 et 2 ans. Habiter seule sa vous apprend à faire la cuisine, et autre chose que des pâtes ou des plats tout prêt.

J'ai disposé sur la table, entre autre, des céréales de toutes sortes (c'est sa d'avoir des gosses) ainsi que de nombreux jus de fruit et j'ai commencé à préparé une pâte à crêpe lorsque Henjak est reparu, en caleçon, les cheveux humides. Il n'avait visiblement passé que cinq minutes sous la

- Je ne mettrais pas les fringues de ton ex.

- Ok, trimballe toi à poil si tu veux.

- Je ne suis pas nu, je suis à moitié nu !

- Tes fringues pues Henjak, fais quelque chose !

- C'est bon, je rentre chez moi bientôt !

- Tu arrêtes de boire ?

- Ta gueule.

Je me retourne vers lui, passablement énervée, les mains sur les hanches et lui balance

- Henjak, je vais être clair. Tu pourrais être aimable, c'est la moindre des choses parce que je t'ai hébergé ! Tais toi j'ai pas finis ! L'interrompais je. Si je ne t'avais pas hébergé, tu aurais fini la gueule dans le caniveau à vomir tes tripes ok ? Et là, je suis en train de faire des crêpes et je suis une sous merde en cuisine, alors si tu veux en profiter, sois gentil et agréable !

Il m'a regardé de haut en bas avant de ricaner et de dire un simple ok. Je suis retournée à ma pâte à crêpe, mes mains tremblaient légèrement, comme à chaque fois que je m'énervais.

Après un court silence, Henjak s'est levé et a quitté la pièce. Je me suis retenu de lui demander ce qu'il allait faire, mais après tout, il était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul. Lorsque le demi de mêlée est revenu, j'avais réussi à faire un tas conséquent de crêpes. Certaines étaient grillés, d'autres déchirés ou trop épaisses, mais l'intention y était. Henjak est passé par le comptoir et à voler discrètement, ou presque, une crêpe. J'ai posé mes crêpes sur la table en ajoutant sucre, nutella et sirop d'érable et me suis assise.

- Tu fais quoi de ta vie ? Me demanda Henjak, la bouche couverte de sucre.

- Je bosse et j'élève mes gosses, lui répondis je en me prenant une crêpe qui ressemblait plus à un pancake qu'a autre chose.

- Whouaw, tu as une vie passionnante !

- Henjak, ferme ta gueule.

- Tu me trouves insupportable ?

- Non, réaliste. J'ai une vie de merde, je sais.

- Sa te dirais pas de bouger ton joli cul un peu ? Ricana-t-il.

- Oh Henjak, laisse mes fesses en paix. Tu crois que sa me plait d'avoir une vie de merde ou quoi ? Sincèrement, sa me fais chier de passer mes soirées à faire des coloriages ou à regarder la télé !

- Ok. Ba tu sais quoi, on va faire un deal ma petite.

- Attend, rectification ! Je ne suis pas petite, c'est toi qui es grand !

Ce n'était pas parce que je fais simplement un mètre soixante qu'il devait me traiter de petite fille sous prétexte qu'il avoisinait le mètre quatre vingt. Vingt centimètres, ce n'est pas grand chose comme différence.

- Bref, poursuivit il. J'arrête de boire si toi, tu t'éclates un peu dans ta vie. T'as quel âge déjà ? Vingt six ans ?

- Vingt huit.

- Pareil. C'est pas parce que t'as deux mômes qui braillent, bavent, hurlent et courent partout que tu dois te priver du reste de ta jeunesse. D'ailleurs, je ne les ai pas vu, ils sont où ?

- Chez leur père.

- Bon, tape m'en cinq, j'viens de te faire une super offre !

- Matt, tu dis sa parce que t'as la gueule de bois et que c'est ultra désagréable. Tu serais sobre et sans mal de crâne, t'aurais rien dit !

- Peut être.

Je le regarde avec insistance. Il ricane et baisse la tête. J'avais donc raison. Dès qu'il ira mieux, Matt Henjak s'en ira, oubliant son mal de tête, ma petite personne et se remettra à boire. Il oubliera cette soirée où une fille triste et dont la vie est triste a elle aussi bu pour oublier sa vie de merde. Il oubliera cette soirée où une fille triste l'a ramené chez elle sans se préoccuper de rien d'autre que de son sort. Il oubliera que cette fille pense que seul lui peut changer sa vie et en faire quelque chose. Il oubliera tout. Tout, et surtout moi.

Henjak mangeait vite et beaucoup. Cela faisait un moment que j'étais la plus grosse mangeuse de la maison. Henjak m'a battu à pleine couture. J'ai eu tout juste le temps de manger cinq crêpes qu'il avait déjà finis le tas.

- Tu manges comme un porc Henjak, t'en a partout !

Il prit un sopalin et s'essuya la bouche majoritairement entourée de sucre et de nutella. Henjak tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre et je pus à loisir admirer la partie de son crâne qui était rasée. Il n'avait pas rasé le coté entier, cela faisait plutôt un tiers de sa surface crânienne. La forme était vraisemblablement triangulaire et pouvait se vanter d'avoir une lisière. C'était très original mais pas franchement esthétique. Henjak avait eu toutes les coiffures possibles et imaginables. Ses cheveux en avaient vu de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes. Du blond au violet, en passant par des rayures et des crêtes, Henjak faisait parler de lui grâce à ses coiffures affriolantes, vu que sa carrière patinait un peu. Il changeait de club sans avoir son mot à dire ; il ne pouvait pas faire sa star, en quelque sorte. Henjak ne savait pas où il jouerait l'année prochaine, il ne savait pas s'il allait jouer en fait.

J'ai vaguement abordé le sujet avec lui, ce qu'il allait faire, en préparant une nouvelle pâte à crêpe. Il haussa simplement les épaules et plongea son doigt dans la pâte avant de le mettre dans sa bouche. Je savais qu'il faisait semblant de s'en foutre, que cela le touchait. Quand on joue au plus haut niveau, on ne veut jamais en redescendre. La chute est très dure. Henjak n'avait pas envie de parler de sa, je n'allais pas le forcer.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner et j'ai quitté, à regret, mes crêpes :

- Allô ?

- Hey ! C'est Luke, j'te dérange ?

- Non, non. Ca va ? Que puis je pour toi ?

- En fait, avec Brooke, on a été invité en week end chez mes parents. Tu pourrais garder Tamati et Astyn ?

- Tu peux pas les prendre avec toi ?

Il a hésité. D'habitude, je dis oui tout de suite et je viens les chercher, même au milieu de la nuit.

- Ba je préférai pas trop. Tu peux ou pas ? Me demanda-t-il

C'est moi qui ai hésité cette fois ci. J'avais chez moi un alcoolique qui pouvait devenir violent et qui avait une semi gueule de bois.

- Je sais pas Luke, tu me prends au dépourvu...

- Mais sa te dérange jamais d'habitude ! S'impatienta-t-il. Tu fais jamais rien, tu peux les garder !

- Et si, pour une fois, je fais quelque chose ?

- Y a quelqu'un chez toi ?

- Sa ne te regarde pas ! Tu gardes Astyn et Tamati !

Et j'ai raccroché. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir deux marmots dans les pattes aujourd'hui; j'en avais un de vingt six ans.

Je suis retournée dans la cuisine et je fus très surprise de voir Henjak se débattre avec la poêle et une crêpe qui ressemblait plutôt à un pancake. Je n'ai pas pu retenir un fou rire. Il s'est retourné et, vexé, a arrêté sa préparation culinaire. Il a quitté la pièce, me laissant littéralement sur le cul. Je l'ai suivi, j'avais peur de l'avoir vraiment vexé. Il est entré dans la salle de bain, moi toujours sur ses talons. Il a saisit un ancien tshirt de Luke et m'a dit

- T'as trente secondes pour te préparer, je t'emmène dans la meilleure crêperie de Christchurch !

- T'en as pas marre de manger des crêpes ?

- Tais toi et vas t'habiller !

- Mais je suis habillée !

- Habille toi mieux alors !

- Henjak !

Il est sortit, un sourire aux lèvres, et m'a fait un clin d'oeil.

C'est assise sur un muret avec le demi de mêlé que je savourais une des meilleures crêpes que j'ai jamais mangées de ma vie. La meilleure crêperie de Christchurch celons Henjak était en fait un simple stand en face de la mer. Les Australiens avaient une vision bien à eux de ce qu'était une crêperie. Le mistral faisait virevolter mes cheveux, ces derniers n'hésitaient pas à atterrir dans le nutella.

Henjak était en fait quelqu'un de très sympathique ; il suffisait de gratter un peu sous sa carapace de solitaire qui déteste toute compagnie pour trouver quelqu'un de gentil et drôle, quoique un peu taquin mais cela ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure.

- Hey Matt, pour ton deal là, on fait comment ?

- Ba c'est facile. Tu sors et moi j'arrête !

- De boire ou de sortir ?

- Les deux. Parce que quand je sors, je bois.

- Ok. Et si j'y arrive pas ?

- T'y arrives pas à quoi ?

- A m'amuser en sortant ?

Henjak soupira en secouant la tête, sur jouant un peu son rôle de désespéré. - Alors je vais devoir habiter chez toi et te surveiller en permanence ! De toute façon, mon proprio me vire dans deux semaines.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Je te surveillerai aussi, si je te vois avec une bouteille d'alcool dans la main, tu sentiras mon pied au cul et tu dormiras dans le jardin !

Henjak a ricané. Je ne devais pas trop lui faire peur, dis comme sa.

- Ok ma p'tite. Je m'installe quand ?

- Quand tu veux !


	3. Chapter 3 : Nightlife

_Je tiens tout d'abord à dire merci aux trois personnes qui m'ont mis des review et particulièrement à BlueTexas dont la review m'a fait très plaisir et m'a redonné un coup de fouet pour continuer l'histoire ! Et je veux aussi dire à Jordan que j'ai essayé de faire mon possible pour les « sa » et « ça » ! Enfin, moi j'dis sa j'dis rien (L)_

Chapitre 3 :

Henjak est passé chez lui peu de temps après avoir fini sa crêpe. Pour ma part, j'ai flâné le long des magasins. L'idée qu'un être humain de sexe masculin vienne s'installer chez moi me rendait presque hystérique. Je courais d'une boutique à l'autre, sans m'arrêter. J'espérais tellement que ma vie change grâce à lui. C'est un peu idiot à dire comme sa, mais c'est vrai.

C'est en passant devant une librairie que je me suis rappelé que je n'étais pas totalement inconnue dans le pays du rugby. Il suffisait e voir la couverture du premier magasine people qui me tombait dans les mains. Je ne faisais pas -encore- la une, dieu merci ! Mais j'étais là, dans le petit coin à droite. "L'ex de Luke McAlister -donc moi- fricotte avec Matt Henjak depuis la fête d'adieu de Jack Fitzgerald !" Ah, je fricotte avec Henjak. On en apprend tous les jours sur soi même avec ces magasines là !

Cela me fit, tout de même, l'effet d'une douche froide. J'ai beau faire comme si cela me laissait de marbre, tout se passe à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas seulement les insinuations qui me rendaient très mal à l'aise, mais les photos. On nous avait suivis, Henjak et moi, jusqu'a mon domicile. Ce n'était pas vraiment très gratifiant pour lui. Il y avait fort à parier que l'escapade d'aujourd'hui serait elle aussi dans les journaux.

Je suis rentré chez moi furieuse. Me voila décrite comme, je cite "une bonne poire prête à aider le monde entier et surtout les beaux rugbymen". Si je choppe la grognasse qui a écrit sa, j'lui fais avaler sa manucure ! Je n'ai pas eu le coeur de lire l'article en entier, cette phrase devait résumer ce qu'on pensait de moi. A peine ai je pousser la porte d'entrée que le téléphone se mit à sonner. J'ai soupiré, posé en vitesse mon sac avant de décrocher le téléphone.

- Allô ?

- Oui, c'est encore moi.

- Luke ?

- Oui. Dit il, penaud.

- Tout va bien ? Je peux t'aider ? Lui demandais je, un peu inquiète. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'appeler deux fois par jour.

- A vrai dire, oui. Je sais tout pour Henjak et toi.

Et voila, c'est repartit ! J'ai pris une profonde inspiration, passablement énervée. Cette conversation allait se terminer plus vite que prévue.

- Alors Luke, je vais te contredire tout de suite ! Il n'y a rien entre Henjak et moi !

- Il va s'installer chez toi ! Me coupa-t-il. Sa fait combien de temps que tu le connais ? Deux jours, maximum !

- Et alors ! On est plus ensemble toi et moi je te rappelle ! Youhou ! Luke McAlister ! Souviens toi que tu m'as plaqué par téléphone ! Alors je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! Autre chose ?

- Arrête ! Méfie toi de lui, c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire !

- Ok. Merci Luke ! Sympa, génial, j'adore !

- Tu es aigri.

- Et toi tu es lourd.

Après avoir raccroché, je me suis installé sur mon canapé, complètement épuisée. Je récapitulais brièvement la situation. Sa me laissait sur le cul, pour être à peu près polie, que Luke me fasse une crise de jalousie, comme sa. Est-ce que moi je lui en ai fait depuis qu'il est avec sa greluche ? Non. Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par coups frappés sur la porte d'entrée. Je me dépêchais de m'y rendre. Henjak.

-Bon, tu viens m'aider pour mes affaires ?

-En quel honneur ?

-Il faut bien accueillir le nouveau venu, allez ramène toi !

Il m'a tiré par le bras jusqu'à sa voiture. C'est, ma foi, une fort belle voiture dont je serais complètement incapable de citer la marque ou le modèle ; les voitures me laissent de marbres.

-Whouaw, Henjak, t'as du mettre la moitié de ton salaire annuel dans cette bagnole !

-Tais toi et prend sa, c'est le moins lourd !

-Trop généreux !

Je pris un sac. Il était vraiment plus petit que les autres mais il n'en était pas moins lourd. Je luttais alors pour ramener ce sac jusqu'à chez moi. Je me promis alors de me venger de Henjak, ce sac était bien trop lourd. Il est arrivé derrière moi, portant un sac sur chaque épaule et les déposant bruyamment dans l'entrée. Il me fit signe de le suivre, il restait des choses à déménager. C'est en traînant des pieds que je l'aidais. Henjak fait tout de même partit d'une équipe de rugbymen, il aurait put appeler ses potes, sa aurait été plus simple. Pour lui et pour moi. Enfin, surtout pour moi.

-Tu as tout ? lui demandais je

-Ouais ! me répondit il, plein d'entrain. J'espère quand même que tu as une chambre pour moi, parce que le canapé, une nuit, ça va !

- J'ai la chambre d'ami. Elle est quasi vide, fais en ce que tu veux !

Il a sourit et entreprit de déplacé ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre. Moi, je n'ai pas bougé. Pas la foie. Quand il est revenu, il est passé devant moi, sans rien dire, et c'est servit un coca cola dans le réfrigérateur. Je suppose qu'il ne demandera jamais s'il pouvait se servir. C'est vrai, maintenant il habite ici. Il s'est assis à coté de moi et a allumé la télévision. On s'est regardé. Il a tout bonnement éclaté de rire et a tout simplement dit, je cite « que la situation était carrément à mourir de rire ». C'est vrai. Nous, les deux pauvres pommés de la vie, comme ça.

-on fait quoi ce soir ? me demanda-t-il

-Comment sa ?

-Il faut sortir ma petite.

-C'est vrai. Donc j'te suis !

-En gros, tu viens de me dire de me demerder pour trouver quelque chose à faire ?

-Voila, t'as tout compris ! lui dis je avec un grand sourire.

-Ok. Pas de problème, tu l'a joue comme sa ! Ok ! On va aller s'éclater toute la nuit !

-Tu peux pas t'éclater toute la nuit Henjak, t'as entraînement demain, au cas ou t'aurais oublié.

-T'inquiètes !

C'est justement parce qu'il me demandait de ne pas m'inquiéter que je m'inquiétais.

Henjak m'a gentiment ouvert la portière pour que je monte dans sa voiture. Soit dis en passant, sa voiture est la plus belle voiture – et sûrement la plus coûteuse – dans laquelle je suis montée. Il ne m'a pas dit où on allait, juste d'avoir une tenue propre et belle. Pour une surprise. Quand il m'a vu descendre les escaliers, habillé de façon sobre (soit Tshirt, Slim, ballerine) il a ricané et m'a fait remonté. J'ai dus parfaire ma tenue à ses goûts et ses envies. Quand je suis redescendue, il n'a rien dit et m'a juste fait un immense sourire. Sa devait dire que c'était joli.

Le trajet n'était pas très long. Il était près de vingt trois heures, les rues d'Auckland étaient désertes et silencieuses. Et puis, d'un coup, de la musique. Très forte. Henjak ne cachait pas son sourire. Pour ma part, j'avais deviné où on allait. Une boite de nuit. Il n'a pas pris le temps de garer sa voiture. Il l'a posé devant la boite de nuit, a balancé ses clefs à quelqu'un en smoking et m'a juste dit de le suivre. J'étais un peu intimidé. Même plus jeune, je n'avais que peu fréquenté les boites de nuit et autres fêtes de ce style là. J'étais mature trop jeune, j'ai grandis trop vite peut être. Le videur, qui connaissait apparemment Henjak et qui était battit comme une armoire, lui a ouvert la porte avec un large sourire avant de lui échangé une poignée de main et un « content de te revoir Matt ! ». Il m'a regardé, insistant, et m'a laissé entrée quand le rugbymen lui a dit que j'étais avec lui. A peine ais je posé le pied dans la salle que je ne pouvais plus respiré. La transpiration, l'alcool, la fumée de cigarette. La salle empestait tout cela. Henjak était tout fier de revenir, c'était un habitué. Des filles à moitié nue et qui devait être, d'un point de vu strictement masculin voir bestial, carrément sexy, se sont ruées sur lui et l'entraînèrent sur la piste de danse. Je me suis posé devant le comptoir, qui était tout aussi bondé que la piste, et ai commandé rapidement une bière, la première boisson qui me venait à l'esprit. J'avais besoin d'un remontant. Alors que mon mentor s'éclatait avec ses blondasses, moi, je me débrouillais pour ne pas le perdre de vue et ne pas trop me salir. Les gens ne faisaient pas attention à moi. Ils me rentraient dedans pour accéder à l'alcool et aux autres boissons. Peu importe qu'une greluche soit là, en plein milieu.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé ainsi, planté au milieu des gens, sous une musique assourdissante, une lumière éblouissante. Je baignais dans une atmosphère d'aquarium. Pardon, j'étouffais. Jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne me repêcher. Henjak. Il a mis ses mains autour de mon cou et m'a crié

-Hey ! Qu'est que tu fous là ! Vient !

J'ai lâché mon verre qui s'est brisé en mille morceau, répandant alors le reste de boisson qu'il contenait. Mais ça, personne ne l'a entendu, personne ne l'a vu. Henjak m'a tiré le bras et m'a entraîné dans cette foule sans visage qui ne recherche que plaisir, qui fuit en quelque sorte ce quotidien triste et morne.

Nous étions là, lui et moi, entouré de tous ses gens. Henjak c'est lâché, il a levé les bras, dansé, crié. Son esprit c'est vidé. Il ne pensait plus rien, plus qu'à s'amuser. Je réfléchis trop. A quoi faire, comment faire, à que faire ! Il m'a saisit la main et m'a fait tourner. « Lâches toi ! » me crie-il. C'est tellement facile pour lui ! Je n'y arrive pas. Pas à me détacher de ce moi qui m'oppresse, celui dont je veux me défaire ! Et puis, le déclic. Pourquoi, comment, je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que je me lâche, que je commence à me vider la tête, que mon corps finit par bouger tout seul sans s'occuper de la musique qui n'en est pas vraiment. Je ne vois plus personne, pas même Henjak. Il doit continuer de danser, sûrement. Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste chaud. Pour une fois, je m'amuse vraiment. C'est tout, c'est simple. Je m'amuse.

Le temps passe pourtant. Combien de temps ? Je n'en sais rien. Du moins, pas quand je sors de ma danse léthargique. Henjak est toujours là, en face de moi, avec une blondasse à forte poitrine. Il a l'air de s'amuser, elle à l'air de lui plaire. Je regarde l'heure. Il est trois heures du matin. Il faut rentrer, je travaille demain et lui aussi. La blonde roule un patin à Henjak, qui ne refuse pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là, au milieu de gens bondissant. J'attends. J'attends que monsieur ai finit. Quelqu'un finit par se frotter à moi, de trop près, par derrière. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut, et d'ailleurs je ne veux pas le savoir. L'inconnu me prend la main. Je prend peur et m'éloigne rapidement en scindant la foule. Je sors de la boite, vite. Le videur me fait un grand sourire et me tapote sur l'épaule. Je suis gênée, mais je le lui rends. Maintenant, je suis toute seule, dehors, dans la nuit fraîche d'Auckland. La fatigue me gagne ; j'ai besoin de m'asseoir, de me reposer. Je pose mes fesses sur la chaussée, la route est déserte. Quelques taxis passent, emmenant quelques jeunes emméchés autre part. Des groupes rient aux éclats, bouteilles à la main. Moi, je demande une clope au premier mec venu. Il me la donne, briquet en prime. Je ne fume jamais, d'habitude, mais là, oui. J'en ai besoin, me dis je pour ne pas me culpabilisé. Je le remercie, il repart en disant de longues phrases alambiquées. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre, j'ai arrêté. Quelqu'un s'assoit à coté de moi, Henjak. Il sourit.

-C'est pas bien de fumer mademoiselle, vous savez. T'es charmante, t'as un 06 ?

Je souris, lui recrache ma fumée en pleine face avant d'écraser ma cigarette. De toute façon, il ne restait quasiment que le filtre à fumer, ce n'est pas une grosse perte.

-On rentre ? lui demandais je

-Ok.

- Tu ramènes pas la blonde ?

Il ricane et se lève. Il m'aide à me remettre sur mes jambes puis part chercher sa voiture. Il n'a pas répondu à ma question. Il va peut être la rappeler demain, qui sais. Sa voiture arrive, il m'ouvre la portière en me disant

-J'connais un coin sympa, sa vous dit ?

Je lève les yeux aux ciels avant de monter. Je l'empêche de démarrer. Il me regarde, interloqué.

-Fais moi sentir ton haleine.

-Nan mais t'inquiète j'ai rien bu et …

-Henjak, souffle moi à la face !

Il le fait, mais pas de bon cœur.

-Pouah ! Tu vas te laver les dents vite fait ce soir, t'as une haleine de chacal c'est atroce !

-Tu vois, j'ai rien bu !

-Brave petit.

Il démarre rapidement. Les rues sont encore plus désertes qu'a l'arrivée, moins silencieuses cependant. On entend des éclats de rire, des bruits de verres brisées, quelques taxis par ci par là, des voix le tout sur fond de musique trop forte pour être apprécié. Il est fatigué, mon chauffeur. Il peine à tenir ses yeux ouverts, sa se sent. Heureusement que je n'habite pas trop loin.

Une fois qu'on a passé le pas de la porte, je ne résiste pas à l'envie de le taquiner

-Matt ! N'oublie pas de te brosser les dents !


	4. Chapter 4: Excuse moi

_Petite réponse à la review de BlueTexas qui m'a encore fait très très plaisir J ! J'ai encore fais plus d'efforts pour les « sa » et « ça » et je pense qu'il y en a moins. Enfin j'espère =D _

_Mwahahaha je suis sadique, j'ai encore mis une fin « frustrante », tu vas me détester ! ^^ _

_Le portrait que tu brosses d'elle est en effet un peu extrême mais l'idée est là. Et puis, on va découvrir d'autre façade avec le temps ! Enfin j'espère ! J'ai toujours l'impression que mes personnages sont fades et sans caractère, mais d'après ce que tu me dis, de ce coté là, tout va bien ! J'ai pas compris pourquoi tu dis un peu court, si tu pouvais mieux m'expliquer ;). J'accepte toutes les critiques, je suis ici pour m'améliorer aussi !_

_Voila, je vous embrasse tous, amusez vous bien =D_

Chapitre 4 : Excuse moi.

Mon réveil fut long et difficile. Il était sept heures du matin et le soleil pointait le bout de son nez. Assise sur mon lit, je me remémorais la soirée d'hier ; l'arrivée dans ce monde inconnu, l'aquarium, le grand trou noir dans ma mémoire dut à ma léthargie. Je ne m'occupais pas de Henjak. Il avait entraînement et était assez grand pour y aller tout seul. Il me fallait travailler. Je regrettais la belle voiture de mon nouveau colocataire. La mienne n'avait pas le même confort, la même classe.

La matinée fut beaucoup plus longue qu'une matinée ordinaire. Il m'arrivait de faire de longues pauses devant mon ordinateur et pourtant, je n'étais pas en avance. Pauline m'apportait régulièrement un café pour me soutenir dans cette épreuve difficile. Elle était une des rares personnes du journal à m'appeler par mon prénom et non par "l'ex femme de Luke McAlister". Une de celle que j'appréciais le plus au travail. Je pouvais donc la considérer comme une amie. Vraisemblablement, ma seule amie.

- Alors, t'as fais la fiesta hier ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- M'en parle pas ! J'ai rien bu et j'ai une gueule de bois.

- T'as jamais eu la gueule de bois, tu peux pas savoir ce que c'est.

Je n'ai pas eu la force de lui répondre, mais je n'en pensais pas moins.

Je n'ai prit qu'une courte pause déjeuner, des dossiers m'attendant. Pauline c'est installé à table avec moi. J'avais retrouvé un peu d'énergie, du moins assez pour tenir une fourchette et une conversation à la fois.

- Bon allez, raconte moi tout ! s'exclama Pauline.

- Heu ...

- Arrête de faire comme si c'était banal pour toi de sortir ! Y a un truc qui c'est passé dans ta vie pour que t'ailles en boite en plus ! Regarde moi dans les yeux. Il y a une personne de sexe masculin dans ta vie ?

- Arrête ! Dis je en souriant. Bon ok c'est bon j'avoue. Oui j'habite avec quelqu'un. Mais on n'est pas ensemble.

- Il est beau ? J'le connais ? Il est riche ? Je veux des détails !

- Matthew Henjak.

- Tu te fous de moi là ma petite ? Tu habites avec le demi de mêlé des Crusaders ? J'y crois pas.

- Me crois pas, c'est la vérité.

- Il a pas encore tabassé tes gosses sous l'emprise de l'alcool ? J'adore tes enfants tu sais, il faut qu'ils meurent comme ça !

- Parle pas de malheur, veux tu ? Et non, il n'a pas tabassé mes gosses étant donné qu'ils sont chez leur père. Et il est très gentil. Un peu couillon, mais gentil.

- Ou lala, la grande histoire d'amour ! Bon, tu conclus quand ?

- Pauline, j'ai pas envie de conclure ! Il m'intéresse pas !

- Pourtant, il habite chez toi.

- Et ?

- Je ne sais pas, personnellement, personnes d'autre que mon chien n'habite chez moi et le dernier male qui s'est installé durablement était mon copain ! Donc j'en déduis que tu ne veux pas me dire que tu tapes le demi de mêlé australien au crâne a moitié rasé.

- C'est pas que je ne veux pas te le dire, c'est que je ne peux pas te dire ce qui est faux. On n'est pas ensemble. Il m'aide à sortir et je l'aide à arrêter la boisson.

- Aaaah c'est pour sa ! T'as du boulot ma vieille !

La conversation se poursuivit un bref moment. Pauline avait le don de me faire avouer toutes sortes de choses inavouables. Elle me connaissait parfaitement, à deux ou trois anecdotes prêtes. Elle avait toujours été là quand ça n'allait pas, et pour ça, je lui devais beaucoup. Si ce n'est tout. Je suis retournée dans mon bureau pour boucler mes dossiers, la tête reposée et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le grand dossier de la journée concernait les All Blacks. Je devais tenter de percer le secret de Graham Henry et d'appréhender les joueurs qu'ils allaient sélectionner. Certains joueurs étaient certains d'être sélectionné ( en outre, Richie McCaw qui sera comme à son habitude capitaine, Dan Carter et son pied magique, Joe Rokocoko & autre Ali Williams) et certains en phase qualificatives. J'avais jusqu'au lendemain pour le rendre, propre, correct et cohérent mais la tâche s'avérait difficile. Les Blacks allaient bientôt jouer les tri nations et je n'avais pas le temps d'aller voir Henry pour qu'il m'aide. Pour être honnête, c'était surtout lui qui n'avait pas le temps. A ce moment même, il devait être en train de fouiller de fond en comble la Nouvelle-Zélande pour ramener de tous les clubs les trente sélectionnés. Et moi, je me retrouvais avec tous les joueurs des clubs néo-zélandais à faire une sélection. Ce n'était pas franchement mon boulot mais bon, le patron en a décidé ainsi. Je fus interrompu par le téléphone en me demandant où je pouvais intégrer mon ex mari et si je devais prendre en compte Sonny Bill Williams qui allait vraisemblablement jouer la coupe du monde sous le signe de la fougère.

- Allo ?

- Hey. C'est Matt !

- Henjak ? Heu ... un problème ?

- A quelle heure tu finis, ton boulot là ?

- Dans une heure et demi. Pourquoi ?

- Tu pourrais venir me chercher, au stade. Quand t'as finis hein !

- Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ?!

- Rien du tout. Merci. A tout à l'heure !

Et il m'a raccroché au nez, me laissant passablement énervé. Qu'est que cet abruti d'australien avait fait ? On lui avait confisqué sa magnifique voiture ? Et s'il avait bu une seule goutte d'alcool, je lui fais regretter d'être venu jusqu'a chez moi !

Je suis passé au stade après le bureau. J'avais vaguement essayé de me calmer mais je ne pouvais pas boucler ce foutu dossier avant demain. Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse sinon j'allais le réduire en miette. Je me suis garée relativement près, de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas plus près, et ai pénétré dans l'antre. L'Australien était là, sur le terrain, sur le banc de touche. Tout seul. Je me suis approché sans qu'il ne me remarque et lui ai frappé la tête. Abruti est le seul mot qui m'ai venu à la bouche quand j'ai vu la tête qu'il faisait. Manifestement, il avait bu. Beaucoup bu même. Je me suis retourné et ai marché en direction de la sortie, Henjak sur les talons. Pas un mot. On n'entendait que nos pas et son sac de sport, qu'il traînait par terre. Je me suis installée dans la voiture sans dire un mot. Il n'osait visiblement pas ouvrir la bouche. Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai explosé :

- Putain Henjak tu déconnes ! T'as pris une cuite à cinq heures de l'après midi ! Et tu veux devenir un bon et fiable joueur, c'est sa ? Renonce tout de suite si tu ne supportes pas les entraînements ! Rien à foutre que t'ai mal à la tête ! M'écriais je quand celui plaça son crâne dans ses mains. Tu abuses c'est tout ! Qu'est que tu cherches ? Que je te vires de chez moi comme ton ancien proprio ? Non mais dis le tout de suite si c'est que tu veux, j'peux faire sa rapidement. Non tais toi j'ai pas finis ! Tu veux partir ? Pas de problème, barre toi, retourne dans ta vie d'alcool et de matchs de rugby raté à cause de ça ! Laisse moi toute seule j'te dirais rien !

Quand je me suis rendu compte de ma dernière phrase, je n'ai pas osé dire un mot. Henjak n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire. Moi, je n'ai rien dis jusqu'a ce qu'on rentre. " Ton sac " furent les derniers mots que je lui adressais de la journée avant de lui donner une serviette de bain pour que le message passe bien. Jeter à la figure aurait été plus correct.

Henjak est revenue me voir après sa douche, serviette sur les épaules. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler, je n'avais pas envie de communiquer. J'ai pris une feuille et ai écris en gros " Je ne veux pas te parler. Bonne nuit l'alcoolique ! "

Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin dans les environs de huit heures, je n'avais pas parlé à Henjak depuis des heures. Depuis la veille, en somme. Ce réveil là fut moins difficile que le réveil précédent, je m'étais endormis comme un bébé. Henjak n'était pas dans la maison. Cela m'a surprise. Où était il partit décuvé cet idiot ?! Dans trois heures et demi, il avait un match contre les Auckland Blues. Match auquel j'assisterais évidemment et dont le compte rendu sera obligatoire. Quand je me suis souvenue ce matin là que je n'avais pas entièrement bouclé mon dossier sur la sélection des Blacks, j'ai cru que j'allais me tuer. Trop de travail pour la journée.

Il se pouvait en réalité que Henjak soit partit plus tôt pour son match en ayant pour seul but de m'éviter. Sincèrement, je m'en voulais de l'avoir isolé. Il aurait peut être fallu qu'on parle, qu'il m'explique pourquoi il buvait depuis longtemps et à n'importe quelle heure. Nous étions de parfaits inconnus l'un pour l'autre. Je ne le connaissais qu'a travers des feuilles de match et quelques brèves conversations. C'était quelque chose qui venait de me sauter à la figure, comme ça. Je me promis de lui parler à cœur ouvert après le match. C'est vrai, on vivait désormais ensemble.

Quand je suis arrivée au stade, je me suis installée directement à ma place, réservée à la presse. C'était quelque chose de très agréable que d'avoir sa place réservée, pourvu d'un petit bureau pour écrire et d'une minuscule télévision pour ne rater aucun détail du match. Je me suis affairé à boucler mon dossier sur les Blacks avant le début du match. Avant le coup de sifflet, en général, j'allais demander aux joueurs leurs impressions sur le match mais aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas le temps, la faute de Henjak et de la boisson. Remarquez qu'il est toujours plus facile de mettre la faute sur les autres que d'assumer sa feignantise et/ou manque d'inspiration.

L'espace presse était constitué d'une dizaine de place ; il y avait plusieurs espaces presses repartit sur le stade entier et, évidemment je n'étais pas seule. Quelques journalistes étaient venus s'installer à mes cotés peu de temps après. Je ne connaissais la plupart que de vue (la fête de Fitzgerald ?) et les saluait poliment avant de me remettre à travailler. Le stade se remplissait tout doucement (un match de Super 14 en saison régulière est rarement plein) et l'effervescence des supporters montaient tranquillement jusqu'à moi tout comme les fortes odeurs de bières, sandwich, hot dog et autre soda. Quelques chants étaient scandés par ci par là, mais pas encore vivement ; les supporters aussi s'échauffaient.

J'apercevais en bas les joueurs, chaque équipe occupait un coté du terrain. Evidemment, j'ai reconnu Henjak, petit numéro dix entre un immense cinq et un grand quatorze. Visiblement, il ne parlait pas beaucoup avec ses coéquipiers. Mon colocataire semblait songeur, m'en voulait il ou était il simplement concentré sur son match ? Les mains sur les hanches, il en paraissait presque sexy. Presque.

Un coup de sifflet et c'est le retour au vestiaire. Les deux meutes se toisent du regard de la pelouse jusqu'une fois entré dans leur antre dont l'odeur était celle de la testostérone. C'est comme ça à chaque match de toute façon. Cependant, cette fois, la tension est palpable. Les Blues et les Crusaders devaient gagnés ce match, de façon à être qualifié pour les demies finales. Cela promettait quelque petites châtaignes par ci par là.

Il a suffit d'une dizaine de minutes pour retrouver les fauves dans les couloirs, puis sur le terrain. Lâchés, livrés à leur seule énergie et à un moral d'acier. Aucune équipe ne lâcherait prise. Ils étaient là pour gagner, pas pour faire les beaux. Les Dieux du Stades attendront. L'arbitre met un temps fou à siffler le début du match. C'est Henjak qui ouvre pour les Crusaders, il ne tient plus en place, ballon en main. L'arbitre siffle, il tape. Un peu trop loin car c'est Joe Rokocoko qui récupère la balle. C'est un danger pour les Crusaders qui réussissent à le stopper quelques mètres plus loin.

Le match est lancé. Rare sont les actions longues et la balle bondit d'un camp à l'autre sans laisser le temps à une équipe de marquer. Il a fallut attendre la vingtième minute et une fois de Keven Mealamu des Blues pour que les Crusaders obtiennent une pénalité. C'est Henjak qui tape. 40 mètres légèrement à gauche des poteaux. Il alterne son regard entre le ballon et les poteaux. Ballon, poteaux, poteaux, ballon. Il s'élance, frappe. La balle fait de nombreux tours sur elle même avant de s'écraser dans l'en but adverse, en passant entre les perches. Trois points à zéro pour les Crusaders.

Le match repart de plus belle. Ali Williams se fritte avec son meilleur ami, Richie McCaw. Nous autre, journalistes, nous grattons sans prendre le temps de regarder ce que nous avons marqué. Pas le temps, il faut noter trop de chose ! A la trente huitième minute, alors que les Crusaders rêvent de mi temps, le solide deuxième Ali Williams franchit la défense et va écraser le ballon sous ses 112 kilos dans l'en but. Le buteur Danny Lee transforme.

Sept à trois pour les Blues à la mi-temps. J'ai juste le temps de souffler, de reprendre mes esprits et voila que le match est repartit. Quarante minutes haletantes, alléchantes, palpitantes nous attendent. Même si pendant le premier quart d'heure le score ne progresse pas, les équipes envoient du jeu. Et du beau jeu. C'est de nouveau Ali Williams qui déclenche une bagarre générale à moins de trois mètres de la ligne d'essai en s'attaquant cette fois à Casey Laulala. L'arbitre est sans appel ; carton jaune pour Williams et essai de pénalité car c'était Laulala qui avait le ballon à la main. La sanction me parait un peu sévère mais avec les joueurs de la trempe de Williams, il faut être dur, sinon il en profite. Quinze mètre en face des poteaux et Henjak remet son équipe dans le droit chemin. Dix à sept pour la province du Canterburry. Le match continue sans encombre. Un drop passé pour Henjak à la soixante cinquième minute enfonce les Blues qui n'en peuvent plus. C'est pour eux un véritable cauchemar, une longue descente en enfer. Ils voient la demi finale leur dire adieu au profit des Crusaders. Ça les rend tristes, confus, nerveux et ils accumulent les bourdes. Fin du match après dégagement au pied de McCaw. Treize à sept pour l'équipe de Henjak.

Le match est fini depuis un moment et je pénètre dans le couloir des vestiaires. Richie McCaw me prévient que Henjak a bientôt fini et s'en va. Courtois, mais pressé. Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps avant que l'australien, élu homme du match entre journaliste, ne sorte, son reste de chevelure ébouriffé et son sac de sport sur les épaules. Il me regarde, surpris. Je hausse les épaules et lui dit

- Tu as fais un beau match Matt. Cela fait plaisir à voir !

Il sourit et baisse les yeux, visiblement gêné. Il est amusant de le voir gêné, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

- Merci.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui oui, juste un peu fatigué.

Silence. Nous marchons sans dire un mot hors du stade. Hors de se stade où, la veille, je l'avais retrouvé ivre et l'avais remis à sa place. Ce stade où, aujourd'hui, il revenait triomphant, victorieux et dont le jeu n'avait jamais été aussi bon depuis des semaines. Je crois que c'était ça, la meilleure victoire.

- Je voudrais m'excuser au fait. Me dit il doucement

- Pour ?

- Pour hier. J'ai déconné. Je m'excuse. J'ai vu aujourd'hui que je pouvais produire du bon jeu et pas que des conneries tu vois, c'est mieux comme sa.

- Oui. Je suis fière de toi !

Il a encore sourit, doucement, en coin et n'a plus dit mot jusqu'a la porte d'entrée. Il n'avait peut être pas envie de parler, je n'allais pas le forcer. Et puis, sans crier garde, il m'a prit le poignet et m'a tirer vers lui. J'entendis son sac tomber. Ses mains se sont posées sur mon cou et il m'a embrassé. Tout doucement, sans violence, sans rien. En douceur. Juste lui, ses lèvres et son souffle chaud. Je n'ai pas bougé. Je suis resté sans rien faire parce que je ne m'y attendais pas, parce que c'était trop agréable pour refuser. Parce que cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas embrasser comme ça. Il a lâché mes lèvres et a déposé un baiser sur mon front. J'ai enfin réagit. J'ai quitté ses bras et ai bredouillé un vague " il faut que j'aille au bureau ... pour mon article tu sais ! ". Je pouvais lire sa déception sur son visage. Un regard de chien battu, une vraie peluche. Mon coeur s'est serré et je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de partir. Partir sans lui, me défiler et aller rendre ce putain d'article.


End file.
